


write that down

by bazookajo94



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All Dialogue Fic, Post-Canon, all songs mentioned are well-known and meme-y except for two, don’t worry i’m not shamelessly promoting my song interests, haha jk..., i wouldn’t do that to you guys, like that thing that sports players get, the foxes have an hour to select their walk-out song, unless you wanted it…?, unless...?, walk-out songs, wymack is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazookajo94/pseuds/bazookajo94
Summary: "I just found out for our next away game we have to pick walk-out songs.”“Oh my God, what.”“Are you serious?”“I have been waiting for this moment literally my entire life.”
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	write that down

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! we’re back at it again with an all dialogue fic where the foxes argue their walk-out (or is it walk-up?) songs. i didn’t want to spend too much time trying to find their most perfect song because wow exhausting?, so 🅱️lease tell me what u think is a good walk-out song for everyone. personally, the only one i feel confident about is Allison’s lol and before i remembered that Masked Intruder existed andrew’s song was going to be Spooky Scary Skeletons
> 
> i will provide links to their final songs at the end

“All right, maggots, listen up.”

“Inspired, Coach.” 

“Shut the fuck up. I just found out for our next away game we have to pick walk-out songs.” 

“Oh my God, what.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“I have been waiting for this moment literally my entire life.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you have. Show us your fifth grade diary full of your theme songs for yourself.”

“You think I just did that in fifth grade? I update the song every six months.” 

“What is it now?” 

“Obviously not good enough to walk-out on.” 

“Walk-up?” 

“It doesn’t fucking matter. You all have one hour to give me your song choice or I’m defaulting your song to ‘It’s a Small World.’” 

“Ew, Coach!”

“You wouldn’t!” 

“David Wymack, don’t you dare!” 

“Call me David again and I’ll make that everyone’s song.” 

“Sh! Shut up, everyone! Don’t ruin this for me!” 

“I did not spend half of my life imagining a theme song for myself only to have the moment ruined by sassy teammates.” 

“No one is saying anything, god, you’re wasting our hour, shut up.” 

“God save me from teenagers.” 

“Oh, perfect, Coach! Do you get a song? Because ‘Teenagers’ is definitely yours.” 

“One hour. I’ll be in my office. Keep it down.” 

“Yes, Coach!” 

*

“Neil, you cannot pick that song.” 

“Why not?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“What’s wrong with ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’? It’s catchy.” 

“You know, it’s moments like these I remember you had a fucked up childhood.” 

“Oh, not the scars on my face?” 

“You cannot pick this song, Neil, it’s a Rick Roll.” 

“A what?” 

“ _God_ , you are actually worse than a child. A Rick Roll is when--” 

“Matt, stop. He just winked at Andrew. He knows.” 

“What? Neil?” 

“What?” 

“You...betrayed me? Don’t you shrug at me, young man. How could you.” 

“I thought it’d be funny.” 

“Haha, yeah, you right. Anyways, for real, what are you thinking.” 

“I don’t know. I really do only know one song and it’s that one.” 

“Ugh.” 

*

“You cannot look me in the face and tell me you want me to pick ‘Cold as Ice’ without expecting me to murder you after.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so pissed at me, Allison, ‘Cold as Ice’ is a dope ass song.”

“Yeah, for people who are fifty years old, maybe. What the fuck.” 

“Wow, making fun of Foreigner, in this, the year of our Lord twenty-twenty? Sounds like something a frigid bitch would do.” 

“I am going to kill you, Nicky.” 

*

“I think ‘Kiss from a Rose’ has a nice sound to it.” 

“Honey, that song is about drugs.” 

“What?” 

“Drugs.” 

“No.” 

“What?”

“Google it.” 

“Well, now I don’t want to. Can’t I just pretend it’s a beautiful love song?” 

“Yeah, about being in love with drugs.” 

“Shut up.” 

“ _Google it_.” 

“That is the fucking slowest song, why would you want that to be your walk-out song.” 

“Walk- _up_ song.” 

“Shut the fuck up. No ‘Kiss from a Rose.’”

“Because drugs are bad.” 

“Oh my God.” 

*

“Look, I’m just saying, ‘Bonetrousle’ is iconic and everyone will scream when they hear it.” 

“I’ve never heard that song ever.” 

“Yes, you have.” 

“Prove it.” 

“I’m pulling it up right now.” 

“Oh my God, I do know this song.” 

“Everyone knows this song.” 

“What’s it from?” 

“Do you play video games?” 

“Do I look like I do?” 

“I don’t judge based off _appearance,_ hello, in this, the year of our Lord--” 

“Shut _up_.” 

*

“I pulled up a list of famous walk-up songs and ‘Your Love’ was on there. How about that one?” 

“Neil, don’t you want it to be a song all your own?” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Don’t do ‘Your Love.’” 

“Why not? I played the first few seconds. It sounded okay.” 

“Neil, it’s by a band called The Outfield.” 

“So?” 

“So you really don’t like baseball, huh.” 

“Why the fuck are you bringing up baseball right now.” 

“The Outfield?”

“Okay, and?” 

“Neil, Charlie Blackmon, an _outfielder_ in _baseball,_ has that as his walk-out song.” 

“Oh, ew.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But why do you know so much about baseball, Kevin? Seems kinda sus.” 

“Oh my god, why did we let Neil play _Among Us_?” 

*

“Who let Andrew write ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’ as his walk-up song?” 

“What the fuck, there’s a list somewhere? What’s on it?” 

“Andrews name, followed by ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons.’ I think it’s unfair and, frankly, sacrilegious for Andrew to have such a sick song as his walk-out song. Banned.” 

“You can’t ban songs, Nicky.” 

“Too late, I already crossed it off. Sorry, Andrew, you’ll have to pick something else.” 

“Jesus, how much time is left?” 

“Aaron, you haven’t even said one word.” 

“I literally don’t care what my song is.” 

“Do you want ‘It’s a Small World’?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“No, I suppose to you, five-foot-nothing, it wouldn’t matter if it was that song, would it?” 

“I’ll fucking kill you.” 

“Good luck reaching me from all the way down there.” 

*

“Who wrote ‘Hey There Cholula’ for Dan? Is that even a real song?” 

“Who wrote what for me?” 

“I did.” 

“Who?”

“Matt wrote ‘Hey There _Cthulhu_ ’ for you, Dan.” 

“Fucking _why._ And is that even a real song?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun, let’s listen to it.” 

“Okay, fine, but like, why me?” 

“Praise be unto you, Dark Lord.” 

“Do you want to die, Matt.” 

“By your hand, my love? Always.” 

*

“Oh my god, I’ve got it! The perfect song for Andrew!” 

“What?” 

“‘I Need a Hero.’” 

“Nice.” 

“Nice.” 

“Nice.” 

“No.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

*

“You’ve been suspiciously quiet for the past three minutes, Matt. What is it.” 

“I think I’ve got it.” 

“What.” 

“When mom isn’t home.” 

“Oh my god, yes.” 

“Yes.” 

“ _Yes._ ” 

“ _YES._ ” 

*

“Aaron, you’ve got to pick something.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Fine, I’ll pick for you. Maybe you and Andrew could do a joint song.” 

“No.” 

“I don’t know why you’re being so difficult about this. You’re being worse than Andrew.” 

“Andrew hasn’t said anything this entire fucking time. I wish I could be that lucky.” 

“Oh my god, you’re right! I’ve got it!” 

“Jesus Christ, what.” 

“‘Man in the Mirror.’” 

“No.” 

“Too late, I already wrote it down.” 

“So cross it out.” 

“Can’t. I wrote it in pen. That means forever.” 

“Nicky--” 

“Okay, who’s next!” 

*

“Renee, have you got a song?” 

“Well, I considered Vivaldi, but I actually think I might go with ‘The Hustle.’” 

“The what?” 

“Here, let me play it for you.” 

“Oh damn, sick jams. But, uh, kinda sounds like he might not like Jesus?” 

“I like the ambiguity.” 

“Uh. Okay.” 

“Wonderful.” 

*

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Listen. Have you picked out a song?” 

“I have been thinking. Objectively, it’s got to be something that will--” 

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Stop. I’ve got it taken care of.” 

“Well, I need my song to--” 

“‘Carry on my Wayward Son.’” 

“Um. Well. No--” 

“Objectively, it works, though, right?” 

“I mean--” 

“Great, so I’m writing it down.” 

“I just don’t--” 

“Kevin, it’s in pen. It’s forever.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Whatever you say, wayward son.” 

*

“Okay, why is Andrew’s name on the list again, and why does it say ‘Stick ‘Em Up’ now. I don’t even fucking know that song.” 

“‘Stick ‘Em Up’ by who?” 

“Masked Intruder, I think?” 

“Oh, wow, well, okay, don’t cross it off, Nicky. I just looked it up, and the first line of the song is ‘I’ve got a knife, mother fucker, stick ‘em up.’”

“Damn, Andrew, you thought up that one all on your own--whoa, really? A knife? Right now? I’m praising you!” 

*

“Nicky, you’ve been up in everyone else’s business about their songs, what the fuck is yours?” 

“Don’t worry, mine is perfect, we won’t even have to fight.” 

“Let’s hear it, then.” 

“‘Son of a Preacher Man.’” 

“...oh.” 

“Oh.” 

“Well.” 

“Perfect, right? Sexy, and if it’s for me then it’s now gay, and I am also...the son of a preacher man.” 

“God, just write it down. I hate you.” 

“Get in line, darling.” 

*

“Allison, you stone cold mother fucker, what is your song? We have ten minutes.” 

“After careful consideration and lots of googling and just searching the phrase ‘rich kids songs’ I have selected the song ‘Rich Kids’ by New Medicine.” 

“I’ve never heard of that song a day in my life; it better be fucking good.” 

“Here, listen.” 

“Hm. Well. Damn. Okay. Fuck you, too, then.” 

“Get in line, darling.” 

*

“Neil, really, you have two minutes to pick a song or you get the horrid Disney ride song.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“You should. This song is going to define you for the rest of your life.” 

“Um.” 

“So what’s it going to be?” 

“Um. Well. What was that song from that movie you made me watch?” 

“What movie?” 

“Uh, with the lightning hammer? And the...the jokes. I laughed.” 

“Oh my God, Neil. Maybe your song should be ‘Baby Shark’ since you’re such a child.” 

“What song?” 

“OMG, I think I know what song you’re talking about. ‘The Immigrant Song’ by Led Zeppelin.” 

“Um. Maybe? From the movie?”

“With the jokes, right. Good thing you’re cute.” 

“Uh.” 

*

“That just leaves Dan, since she’s heavily vetoed the song I picked for her.” 

“Why would I do that song, Matt.” 

“What other song are you going to do.” 

“‘TNT’!”

“‘Black Betty’!” 

“‘Hot Blooded’!” 

“Do you want me to kill all of you? What do I have to do around here to earn a little respect?” 

“...” 

“...” 

“...” 

“Write it down, Nicky.” 

“On it.” 

*

“Coach, tear that paper up, we’re done. We were only one minute late.” 

“Why is my name on this list?” 

“We didn’t want you to feel left out.” 

“Get the fuck out of my office.” 

“Yes, Coach!” 

**Author's Note:**

> linking all these songs too longer than writing the story lol
> 
> Allison [Rich Kids](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ARLbcqLgOrBI2JfzfKtHD?si=65N-LX7XRq2WU_rcKtAQyw)  
> Wymack [Teenagers](https://open.spotify.com/track/7j31rVgGX9Q2blT92VBEA0?si=sfju9Q71QzWfHf5XGIoSkw)  
> Renee [The Hustle](https://open.spotify.com/track/3MmsHG8G1Kk8k51PLOTiZh?si=dAFhmkszTNeD05LdE_V8mg)  
> Matt [Freaks](https://open.spotify.com/album/2XuqIiYNrr15UYsmll2B3z?si=dcVfMH7wTFyZIDD2XtEPVQ)  
> Andrew [Stick ‘Em Up](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ug7AfV5SUyqFHqEk3rtS3?si=CA1OxM-7SYO-aMp1EZMd3w)  
> Neil [Immigrant Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/78lgmZwycJ3nzsdgmPPGNx?si=qxjdEaOiRkiE58QeDG12Ow)  
> Kevin [Carry On My Wayward Son](https://open.spotify.com/track/4DMKwE2E2iYDKY01C335Uw?si=FXwCBwMJRhurOT0H0CfpAw)  
> Aaron [Man in the Mirror](https://open.spotify.com/track/2u2udGmop1z67EPpr91km7?si=ioGfcmYqRHK1QE_yoaVwBA)  
> Nicky [Son of a Preacher Man](https://open.spotify.com/track/7odHgoLFi3GQ90E9PeraI3?si=WLKiJspqSEGzUWEyNyQ6jw)  
> Dan [Respect ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7s25THrKz86DM225dOYwnr?si=FcLgttRBRg6rX4tiE98h_A)  
> mine lol [Bourbon Street](https://open.spotify.com/track/09rAqsUGWjqNEHna4aXBrk?si=-uUWUyp0TT2eJxxDHnDdZQ)


End file.
